


Two Slytherins Lay In a Field

by LethaJx, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, deep talks, for someone who lives off of angst im sure writing a lot of fluff, i should change that dont you think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaJx/pseuds/LethaJx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Mica love each other a lot, but sometimes deep talks must be had about what they will do after Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Slytherins Lay In a Field

**Author's Note:**

> Guys please don't think this a realistic interpretation of how much I write, for some reason I've been able to finish so much. It will most likely go away soon though so don't expect writing for at least two months I'm terrible.

They had just won the Quidditch Cup, riding high on the adrenaline of the game and the win Mica and Jeremy slipped away after the game, going around to the back of the lake where people wouldn't see they or disturb them. Jeremy kissed Mica frantically holding her face close to his and giving her kisses in quick succession "We won. We won." He murmured to her in between kisses. Grins so big the kisses were more teeth and smile than lips.

"Yes Jeremy we won! We won!" Mica breathed back, they had worked so hard, trained day after day to win the cup. They earned this, they deserved to be the best they worked hard to be the best team and look where it got them, right where they had planned to get to. Mica dragged Jeremy in for a long kiss, holding each other for what felt like forever, bodies flush against each other, faces flushed from the cold wind that whipped up from the lake and the blushes they still got from being so close to each other. When Mica pulled back Jeremy's face broke into a grin, his smile infectious making Mica herself smile back at him, grinning like fools at each other before Mica broke the silence with laughter loud, long, hardy laughter. Jeremy whooping with laughter they flopped down into the grass together, hands finding each other and tangling together like a lifeline.

“Jeremy?” Mica asked, not really wanting to break the silence but the question would forever bug her if she didn’t ask it.

“Hmm?” Jeremy had a noise to show he heard her, turning his head to look at her through half-lidded eyes, it almost looked like he was ready to fall asleep right there.

“Do you think this will last?”

“What do you mean?” He questioned back, turning his body fully to look at her, propping his head up on his arm.

“Us. Do you think we’ll last? Past school and into the real world?”

Jeremy eyebrows furrowed, pausing to think about his words carefully, “I- I don’t know, but god damnit I hope so. I would love to make this work with you if you want. I would love to get a house with you after we leave here. I want to get a place on the Puddlemere Team and one day you want to be the head of Goblin Liason Office. If you want we could do that together Mica, I want to try to spend the rest of the my life with you, but only if you want to.”

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that Jay, we can try, we can try.” Mica trailed off, Mica thought that Jeremy was possibly the best boyfriend, friend and person on this whole earth, he was just the sweetest to her, and she loved him a lot, probably more than a sixteen year old girl should for a person.


End file.
